1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to card games, and, more particularly to a card game for learning by including facts on the card which become part of the game proceedings.
2. Background Description
The process of learning new information by children, juveniles and adults has been via varying methods and techniques. For young children many types of techniques have been in use such as books, books with pictures, board games, computer games, and some card games. Learning is a human process, which has many different avenues. Learning techniques depend on the individuals and the type of subject information to be learned. Simple tools as books and pictures have been the mainstays of learning. Computers and electronic representation of books and card games have also come into existence. Computer based games have been very popular and most often focus on entertainment and competition. Some computer games attempt to impart a learning experience of new information.
An aspect of learning is retention. The final result of learning is whether the information has been remembered and retained. This result is often linked to the method of the initial learning itself and often the repetition factor involved. Various techniques give different retention results for various age brackets. Every individual person has different abilities to learn and retain information and respond differently to various presentations of information for a given age bracket.
Expense of the learning tool is a factor in choice of methods to use for learning a subject. Computer based tools are typically more expensive than books and books typically more expensive than board games or card games. The venues for learning can also influence what tools are employed to learn. For example, traveling in a car or airplane may prohibit use of an electronic device, but use of a simple card game may be satisfactory.
Different age brackets generally relate to the type of learning that may be appropriate. For example, young children are more inclined to be learning the alphabet or numbers. As the bracket age increase, the nature of the subject material would vary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,656 discloses a deck of playing cards with an alphabet. The goal of the game is to spell words by aligning the cards. This is a type of learning card game but has no visual repetition factor and little audio re-enforcement.